


My Heart in Enochian

by Skies_of_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Realizes Feelings For Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Enochian (Supernatural), Fluff, Good Sibling Sam Winchester, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies_of_Red/pseuds/Skies_of_Red
Summary: Out of nowhere Dean is struck with the realization that he's SO in love... with his best friend.He wants to make this right, wants to tell Cas in the way he deserves.Cultural differences are troublesome.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	My Heart in Enochian

It should have hit him in a romantic setting, when it was just them, looking at each other, maybe when their hands touched... when one of them was lying bleeding on the ground, close to saying goodbye..

but it didn't  
It was on a rather uneventful day, even the weather was boring.  
With him, Castiel and Sam in the Impala, driving back home to the bunker.

After asking if he was permitted, witch of course he was, Castiel had opened the back window.  
The Angel had never done that before so Dean peaked in the mirror to see what he was up to.  
Cas carefully held his hand out to feel the wind stream against his fingers and smiled.

It was that simple a thing and jet it changed everything..  
Cas felt Deans stare and met his eyes, he looked so happy..

Dean just knew at that moment. His brain screaming at him  
Love...He LOVED him!  
How could he not!?  
Did Cas love him back?  
jes.. of course he did.. how the fuck did he miss that?  
Does Sam know? probably..  
Dean raced through all his memories of Cas, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck how did he miss that??

The Emotions almost overwhelmed him. He just wanted to shout ("CASTIEL I FUCKING LOVE YOU! LIKE LOVE LOVE! I'M TAKING YOU OUT RIGHT NOW! SAM LOV' YA TOO BUT YOU GOTTA GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!.......")

"Are you ok? Should I drive?"  
Sam asked without looking at him, he knew what the answer would be  
"No.. No I'm fine"  
Dean relaxed his death grip on the wheel and tried to calm his still love confessions blabbering mind...

Its fine... fine  
very fineFUCK FINE FINE FINE  
......  
its fine  
...  
ok

Dean couldn't help grinning like an idiot.  
He'd ignore Sams questioning look for now.

As soon as they got home, he'd make it right.  
Cas didn't deserve a half assed confession, he deserved everything. He deserved so much much better than him..  
At that thought Deans smile faded,  
deserved so much better..  
what if he was wrong?  
The Angel could never love him back.. right?  
All he was to him was a burden..  
He fell from grace, lost his home because of him...  
so much pain..  
because of him

"Dean, could you stop for a moment?"Cas said 

slightly startled Dean nodded and pulled over.

As the car stopped Cas got out and quickly walked towards a tree they had passed.  
"Sam.. what is he doing?" 

A moment later Cas was back in the car holding a bunch of blossoms.  
"what are those Cas?"  
"I don't know, I've never seen them before! Isn't that amazing?", he beamed as he handed Dean the flowers.

("HOW DARE YOU BE SO FUCKING CUTE I LOVE YOU!....), Deans brain continued to rampage.

Sam giggled

That bastard definately knew..

\------

Dean sat in his room and thought things over..  
Now that he realized what he was feeling for his friend he had to tell him.  
Even if Cas didn't feel the same.

First of, I need Sam to leave for a while.. or maybe Cas will go on a stroll with me, to that clearing in the woods maybe? Then I'll say "Hey.. Cas.. theres something I want to" no, his mind interrupted "have to tell you" great.. way to go cliche.. oh well "I don't know how the hell I didn't see it sooner" no. no reference of hell in that conversation.  
"I should have realized sooner that"  
that I love you blah blah blah, nooo thats just no good.  
"you mean so much to me"  
not good enough  
"i need you"  
that just means i love you, idiot..  
"..."  
Dean sighed and picked one of the blossoms off its stem, he had kept them, of course he had.  
"..."  
I need help

\------

Sam put his book down as he heared a soft knock at his door  
"Sammy.."  
Sam opened the door  
"Since when do you politely knock.. woah are you alright?"  
Dean scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor  
"yah, not dying"  
"not dying doesn't mean good you know"  
"hm"  
"come in, share a beer with me, sit"

Explaining the situation to his brother was easier than expected, Sam must have seen there was something between the two after all...  
The conversation very quickly turned into a love-problems-counceling session  
"I want to do things right for once in my live Sam! I want to tell him how fucking much he means to me. The best I've come up with is "my heart belongs to you""  
Dean rolled his eyes  
"Why not go with that then?"  
"Because its Cas! He'd just be shocked and say "why should i take your heart, my vessels heart is fully functioning, you need your heart for circulation Dean"  
Sam laughed at the perfect impression that even featured the staring and typical head tilt.

"I see you've given this a lot of thought"

his brother just sighed and sat back down

"Dean, listen to me. I know how important this is for you, but you are taking this way to seriously.  
You have a profound bond" Sam blinked  
"aaall the staring, and he always comes when you call" rubbing his eyes he muttered "Man I can't believe you still havn't run away together..."

Sam knew he was close to getting strangled by his brother..  
he continued after holding his hands up  
"All I want to say is.. whatever you say It's going to be great"

"i guess"

Sam sipped at his beer, he was a bit more worried about all of this than he led on.. there was a ton if things that could go wrong.. those two had the biggest cultural-differences of all time...

"tell me if its a bad idea Sam.. I want to make this personal... my pronounciation needs some help but telling him in enochian..?"

"He'd love that" 

\-----

This was it, Sam was a great help translating all he wanted to say and after an hour or so he got the words right.. enochian was fucking horrible, no wonder noone really speaks it.

Cas was in the kitchen and Sam had gone on an extended supply run.  
"Don't chicken out now" he told himself.

Taking a deep breath Dean entered the room and was greeted with that cute half smile  
"hello Dean"  
"hey Cas, what are you doing?"  
"sorting the food cans, some of them expired seven years ago, this one here doesn't have a date printed on it though" Castiel handed Dean the can. It looked antique, the edges were rusty, he had to squint to read the label  
"Banana powder? What the hell?"  
Dean put the can back on the table, not the right time to get sidetracked.

"Cas I wanted.. want to tell you something"

"whats wrong?"  
Castiel automatically suspected the worst and stepped closer

"no no, nothing's wrong Cas.. ehm.."  
"you seem on edge"  
Dean bit his lip, laughing nervously

damn it, why is this so hard to say? He never had problems flirting but this? This just ment too much.. was too real.. What if he ruined everything? Surely Cas wouldn't hold it against him but still, it could make things aquard between them...

"Dean?"

"yeah, sorry just..."  
his heart was beating out if control, still he forced himself to step a little closer.

the patient nod Cas gave him was enough to give him the courage to take the angels hand.

"Cas, I need you to know how much you mean to me and Sam. You've always been there for us even when you had no reason to. I don't want to know how things would have turned out if not for you. Thank you. Thank you"

Dean was almost crying at this point, put yourself together winchester!

"Of course I'm there for you, youre very important to me as well..."

"but thats not all" Dean interrupted Cas, squezing his hand gently  
"Cas... what you mean to ME....  
Gon Na-hat Bal Ger drun Eh mor"

Cas smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and put his hand on Deans neck. Dean knew if he ever got to heaven, this would be it..

"Dean.."  
Cas leand towards him, almost kissing him, stroking his cheak

"Dean, I have no idea what you said, but just know my heart belongs to you"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> hope you liked it, comments very much appreciated ^^ 
> 
> guys and ladys...theres only 7 more episodes till the world explodes... what are we going to do?? develop a social life? go hiking? get a hobby? pleaso no!
> 
> I desperately need people to rant about supernatural with me!


End file.
